Highschool DxD: Vanishing Guardian/Characters
Seiker Strada A stoic, tough, and sometimes cocky fighter. Seiker is the type to disregard someone's apparent strengths and weakness and still take them on in a fight, but not without extensive analysis done discreetly. He claims to perform less when part of a unit, and excels when he is by himself. From childhood, he was always seen as the legacy of his grandfather and parents, so he was overtaken by an immense desire to break free from the mold and cultivate his own style while carving his name as "Seiker Strada" rather than "Vasco Strada's grandson". Nicknamed the "White Wolf" in reference to his grandfather's alias "The Hound", Seiker is one of the Church's strongest Exorcists—truly living up to his status as an S-class. He is also second of the most accurate marksmen of the Church, with his sister being the undisputed first. Rosaria Strada Thoroughly analytic, unlike her kid brother, as well as a strategical perfectionist. Rosaria is an inspiration to many who were not chosen by any special holy blade, nor able to proficiently wield one. She is an Exorcist who has strived with mere ballistics, owing to her unorthodox but effective approach to any threat that truly makes her a unique gunfighter. She manages one of the Church's facilities that was seemingly made by fate purely for her use, so-called "The Bunker". She is responsible for ushering in a new age of ballistic weaponry for the Church, as well as the creation of his brother's weapons—''Judge,'' 'Jury' and Executioner. Described as a 'gun nut' by most of those who have had the unfortunate experience of working with her and being involved in any of her strategies, she spends most of her later days as an S-class Exorcist holed up in her facilities, making new designs and further enhancing her own armaments for the day that they will be needed. This is the only instance in which Rosaria shares perspectives with her would-be enemies, in which they both hope that day never comes. Despite being an S-class like her brother, the gap between their overall rankings leaves completely leaves her out of his league. Flaminia Briganti A headstrong and serious vanguard, Flaminia is the type to take control of any situation and burn away any panic or hesitation among those with her. Usually even-tempered in private interactions, Flaminia is not particularly fond of Seiker's slight immaturity and carefree approach to general matters and sees him as a bad influence to her younger brother. As a result, she always appears as the voice of reason between the three of them and spends most of her time reprimanding both her brother and her teammate. She pursues her goal of becoming a papal guard like her mother, with a fiery(literally) passion that no one can question. Flaminia dislikes being womanly because she believes it is unbecoming of a "Briganti", who are a long line of stalwart warriors who have served both the Church and the Pope himself. With this, she can always be seen wearing otherwise masculine clothes outside of her battle attire, even in formal gatherings and/or events. She is also an S-class albeit a rank lower than Seiker overall. Ignis Briganti To make up for the raw power that her sister embodies, Ignis is instead an expert in various sword techniques as well as other methods to channel the flames that is their power. He is one of the most outstanding students of Ewald Cristaldi and was commended for his lack of raw power complimented by his seemingly fluent and countless sword techniques developed under his mentor's wing. This causes him to be called a 'dancer' rather than a fighter by Seiker, who experienced firsthand his first loss to someone that isn't blood-related to him. Ignis believes that to defeat its enemies, the Church must first overcome its own difficulties. He is devoted to finding the various roots of corruptions within their lines as well as the clergymen and resolve situations in any way that is required. In a team together with her sister who represents power, and Seiker who represents a balance of power and technique, he solely represents technique. His mastery over the blade has made him an S-class that is a rank lower than his sister. Rihavein Lucifer The daughter of the Devil King Lucifer and one of the sole living descendants of her father's bloodline, she is also a survivor of the Devil Civil War between the old government and the current. A Super Devil aspiring to continue down the bloody part of her ideal "Devil", she became part of the organization Khaos Brigade, being one of it's pillars with the sole goal of causing chaos and disorder everywhere. She takes great interest in people that have potential or are already strong, which was half of the reason why she took Seiker in. Merciless and cruel, Rihavein despises the current ruling powers of not just the Underworld, but the entire world. She believes that she herself, as well as most of her colleagues, are undeniably evil and takes no measure to justify her actions and motives as 'good'. Rihavein is the kind of person that when asked of the reasons for her actions, she simply responds with "Because I am strong enough to do so" or "It is the strong who write the history books for the next generation". Rona Lucifer Rihavein's granddaughter, Rona is completely spoiled by her grandmother but not enough that she is used to having things given to her so easily. As a child, she grew up knowing only her grandmother who told her stories about her parents. Rihavein sees her as the shining light of a new dawn for the Lucifer name and hopes to preserve her future, something that Rona isn't aware of. Being one of the youngest people involved in Seiker's story, she is childish and upbeat. Though she cannot differentiate fighting and 'playing', this may or may not come from her time spent with Seiker that caused her to adopt his carefree but reasonable approach to things. Rona is aware of her capabilities, and can immediately identify her shortcomings both as a functioning individual and as a fighter. At some point in her childhood, she had wanted an older brother as a gift from her grandmother. Rihavein initially didn't know what to do in order to fulfill her request, but eventually fate allowed her Seiker and the two began a relationship that could be between brother and sister. Eurydice Lucifuge A somewhat obsessive but nonetheless efficient 'maid' and personal assistant to Rihavein, Eurydice is one of the last two members of the Extra-Demon house of Lucifuge. Eurydice believes that a Lucifuge such as herself is destined to serve the Lucifer bloodline, explaining her over-the-top reactions to any harm that would come to their two—or rather, three surviving members. Rihavein and Rona are quite used to Eurydice's impulsive behaviour towards the matter, with the exception of Seiker who is all but used to it due to their first meeting being somewhat...off, in his eyes. Although Eurydice's views of a maid are somewhat outdated, seemingly dating back to their first incarnations in early Europe, she does not mind input from those that she deems trustworthy, like the trio of Rihavein, Rona, and Seiker. Despite this, she is a terrifyingly powerful fighter in the same league as Rihavein only held back by respect and self-proclaimed servitude that will do anything in her power to ensure their safety to the extreme. Trivia *There is an ongoing debate between Flaminia and Seiker over pizza pies with pineapples on them. *Ignis is unhealthily obsessed with peanuts or any snacks of the small, bite-size sort that resembles it in any way and spends most of his free-time eating them. *Rona has an obsession with seafood, particularly fried shark's fin dumplings. *Eurydice once killed someone, with a pen.